brightclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Child Story
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1995 Disney/Pixar Film, "Toy Story." Cast *Woody - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Buzz Lightyear - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Mr. Potato Head - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Slinky the Dog - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Rex - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Hamm - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Bo Peep - Penny Forrester (Bolt) *Bo Peep's Sheep - ??? *Sarge - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Sarge's Soldiers - Thomas' Friends (Thomas & Friends) *Andy Davis - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Mrs. Davis - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Molly Davis - Baby Rapunzel (Tangled) *RC - The LarryMobile (VeggieTales) *Lenny - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Snake - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Robot - ??? *Etch - ??? *Mr. Spell - ??? *Rocky Gibralter - ??? *Troll Doll - ??? *Sid Phillips - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Scud - The Bird (A Bug's Life) *Combat Carl - ??? *Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - ??? *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - ??? *Hannah Phillips - Marie (The Aristocats) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)/Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Baby Face - ??? *The Legs - ??? *The Hand-in-the-Box - ??? *The Roller Bob - ??? *The Frog - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *The Jingle Joe - ??? *The Ducky - ??? *The Rockmobile - ??? *The Walking Car - ??? *The Burned Doll - ??? *The Huge Red Doll Pickup Truck Toy - ??? *The Yellow Soldier Toys - The Evil Grasshopper (A Bug's Life) *Sally Doll - Sweetie Belle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Movie Used *Toy Story (1995) Movie/TV Show Clips *The Ant Bully (2006) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *Bolt (2008) *Thomas & Friends (1984-Present) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2000) *Oliver & Company (1988) *The Aristocats (1970) *Tangled (2010) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *VeggieTales in the House (2014-2016) *VeggieTales in the City (2017-Present) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Finding Dory (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Princess and the Frog (2009) Chapters *Child Story - Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got a Friend in Me" *Child Story - Part 2 - "Closet is Clear"/The Staff Meeting *Child Story - Part 3 - "When I See the Human Fly" *Child Story - Part 4 - Cody the Space Ranger *Child Story - Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Child Story - Part 6 - Lucas Nickle and Cody Fight/Hopper *Child Story - Part 7 - "Who Will Oliver Pick?" *Child Story - Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Child Story - Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Child Story - Part 10 - "I Know What I've Been Told"/Cody Meets the Squeeze Aliens *Child Story - Part 11 - At Hopper's House *Child Story - Part 12 - Playtime with Hopper *Child Story - Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Child Story - Part 14 - Cody's Arm Bandage *Child Story - Part 15 - Hopper's Window to Oliver's Window *Child Story - Part 16 - "The Big One" *Child Story - Part 17 - "Let Me Take You to The Ant Bully" *Child Story - Part 18 - "Cody, I Can't do this without You" *Child Story - Part 19 - Lucas Nickle Asks for Help *Child Story - Part 20 - "So Playing Nice" *Child Story - Part 21 - A Chase *Child Story - Part 22 - The Rocket Power *Child Story - Part 23 - Christmas in Oliver's House *Child Story - Part 24 - End Credits Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:Channels